1.Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved bracket for use in a pipe hanger.
The invention is further directed toward an improved pipe hanger employing the improved bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipe hangers, to hang or suspend pipes, or similar tubular members, in buildings or other structures are well known. All the known hangers however have various disadvantages. One style of pipe hanger employs a pair of support rods with the pipe or pipes fixed in brackets extending between the rods. The brackets can be vertically adjusted on the rods. The use of two support rods make such hangers relatively expensive however.
It is also known to use pipe hangers which employ a single support rod to make the hangers less expensive. The brackets for holding the pipe or pipes on the single support rod can also be vertically adjustable on the rod. Examples of such hangers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,961,479 and 4,245,806. However, the use of a single support rod often makes it difficult to hang more than one pipe at one level. For example, using the brackets shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,479, two pipes cannot be hung on the same level from the support rod because the brackets would interfere with each other.
Single support rod hangers also often do not securely hang the pipe. For instance, some hangers employ brackets which do not securely fix the pipe in all the loop ends of the bracket. Thus the pipe can move in the hanger bracket relative to the support rod. In addition, the brackets, or at least portions of the brackets, can move vertically on the support rod making the hung pipes even less secure.
Another disadvantage of known single support rod type hangers, particularly hangers employing threaded support rods, is that quite a bit of work is involved if an additional pipe is to be suspended from the rod between two vertically spaced-apart pipes which are already installed. The bracket for the lower pipe and/or a threaded member holding the bracket on the rod, must first be removed to allow the additional pipe bracket to be installed, and then be replaced.